Life After Death, and Back
by phantomzombie
Summary: Randy has a freak accident and experiences life after death, but longs to be alive again after discovering the consequences his death have had on the future. Characters are aged up.
1. Chapter 1

**Old Marsh Residence- Morning. Stan is in the shower, which surprisingly still works. Recently, he left the Freedom Pals and gave his suit back to Bebe. (Read 'The Lord of the Cuts: The Return of the Director' by Walter Bryan Cranston White). He rings Sharon.**

**Stan:** Hey mom. I'm at our old home. Can you please bring my things over? Thanks. (Hangs Up)

**Sharon arrives with several things; Stan's bed, posters, clothes, possessions, game systems, everything he owns.**

**Tegridy Farms- Later that day. Sharon and Randy are in the middle of a heated argument.**

**Sharon:** Randy, you don't care about your family, only your weed! I'm leaving you, for good! And besides, Stan's already moved back home and I've signed the divorce papers! **(She shows him some papers that have her signature at the bottom)** C'mon Shelly!

**Shelly and Sharon leave without another word. Randy fumes as the car leaves. Shelly opens the window and looks at him.**

**Shelly:** Turd!

**The car disappears. Randy shrugs it off.**

**Randy:** I don't need them anyway.

**Marsh Residence- The Next Day. The Marshes are having a 'Welcome Home' party with the town. Sharon is with other parents.**

**Sharon:** I've finally done it. I've left Randy, and now, I'm a single mother.

**Liane:** Welcome to the party, pal!

**Sharon:** Thanks Liane.

**Tegridy Farms. Randy and Towelie continue to run their drug empire. Until a piece of shrapnel from a stray explosion hits him; he bleeds until he dies. Towelie goes over to his body.**

**Towelie:** Randy? Oh My God! You're dead! Why Randy, why?! **(He starts crying)**

**News of Randy's death spreads throughout South Park, and Sharon celebrates this by going on multiple outings with the other mothers: Liane Cartman, Sheila Broflovski, Carol McCormick, Deborah Testaburger, Laura Tucker, Linda Stotch, Linda Black, Elena Stevens, Nancy Turner and Mrs. Tweak.**

**Deborah: **Sharon, we're so glad you can hang out with us again.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell. Randy wakes up. He is faced by Satan and Damien.**

**Satan:** Welcome to Hell, Randy Marsh.

**Randy:** Wait, aren't you meant to be in heaven?

**Satan:** I was, but I came back here to get away from Saddam Hussain.

**Randy:** I see.

**Satan:** Anyway, my son Damien will show you around.

**Damien:** Follow me.

**Randy follows Damien, as he describes Hell to him.**

**Damien:** And here's the bar. I can't go in, being underage.** (He leaves)**

**Randy:** Oh sweet. I need some beer.

**He enters the bar, but the bouncer (who looks strangely familiar) stops him.**

**Bouncer:** ID!

**Randy:** This is Hell, an ID won't matter if you're dead. Wait, I know you. Miss Crabtree! And you're still missing your hand.

**Miss Crabtree:** Yep. Now, sit down and shut up!

**Randy:** Alright, no need to be bitchy about it! Geez.

**He sits down at the bar. While he waits for his drink, he looks around at the other patrons, all are dead celebrities.**

**Roger Moore:** I'll have a martini, shaken not stirred.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on the surface, the people of Tegridy Farms are having a meeting.**

**Towelie:** Alright everyone. Since I was Randy's second-in-command, I'm in charge now!

**But most of the people at the meeting were Breaking Bad fans and actors.**

**Bryan Cranston:** I thought this was a Breaking Bad convention.

**Aaron Paul:** I don't wanna sit here and listen to a towel who's high. Boo bitch! No one cares what you have to say you bitch towel!

**Towelie:** Hey! That's not very nice!

**They leave.**

**A bit later, Towelie is watching 'Jimmy Fallon', when he smells something.**

**Towelie:** Something's burning. Did I leave the oven on? No. I can't cook. It smells like... (sniffs again) weed!

**He rushes outside.**

**Towelie:** What are you all doing to my business?!

**Aaron Paul:** Shutting it down!

**Bryan Cranston shows up wearing his tighty whiteys from the series.**

**Bryan Cranston:** That's what we're doing. We're burning this joint down!

**Towelie watches as the barn and field burn down; he realises there is nothing he can do to stop them.**

* * *

**Evening News**

**Tom Pusslicker:** Good Evening. Tonight's top story is an inferno up at Tegridy Farms. Not only does this mean the farm is no more (A crew member pops the cork on a champagne bottle) , but also a giant weed cloud is expected to cover the United States. It is advised everyone stay indoors, and have a gas mask when going out, and to keep all windows shut.

**Tegridy Farmhouse- Aaron Paul and Bryan Cranston are watching with shock.**

**Bryan:** Aaron, I think we screwed up

**Aaron:** What the hell?!

**Back at the news studio.**

**Tom: **It's getting stuffy in here. Evan, could you open the window just a tad?

**Evan opens the window, and the weed fumes seep into the studio, getting the whole news team high.**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park Elementary. Everyone is wearing a gas mask due to effects of the weed cloud. Mrs. Nelson is the only one not wearing a mask. She opens the window and breathes in the fumes and gets high.**

**Mrs. Nelson (High out of her mind):** Now we're going to look at a barometer, diameter, thermometer, why does everything end with ometer?

**Craig:** Kevin, please stop that!

**Kevin Stoley is breathing like Darth Vader; he stops.**

**Craig:** Thank you.

* * *

**Hell. Randy has gotten his drink; Giancarlo Esposito (Read 'Why the F*** Are You Ignoring Forest Fires' by Walter Bryan Cranston White) sits on the stool to his right.**

**Giancarlo Esposito:** Hey.

**Randy (Not looking up):** Hey.

**Giancarlo Esposito:** Maybe that weed storm wouldn't have happened if you didn't start that weed farm.

**Randy:** Well, blame my daughter for vaping and looking at a dog's butthole in the first place!

**Miss Crabtree:** Shut Up!

**Giancarlo Esposito:** No. It's not your daughter's fault. If you did not make the decision to open that god forsaken farm than none of this would've happened!

**Chef appears.**

**Chef:** Hello there, gentlemen.

**Randy:** Hey Chef.

**Giancarlo Esposito:** Hey Chef. Do you think it was a good idea for Randy to open a weed farm?

**French Narrator from 'Spongebob Squarepants':** 8 Hours of Explaining Later….

**Chef:** And that is why you should never have opened a weed farm at all. You've lost all your families' respect. This was a worse business venture than when you went Jack Nicholson at 'Blockbuster Video'. In conclusion, it was not a good idea from the beginning, as it was to make fun of Scientology.

**The Bartender walks up onto the stage.**

**Bartender:** All patrons, can I have your attention please? Tonight's entertainment is a comedy legend. Put your hands together for Rodney Dangerfield!

**Everyone in the bar applauds, as Rodney walks onto the stage and grabs the microphone. He looks around the bar, and focuses his eyes on Randy.**

**Rodney Dangerfield:** Hey, look who we have here. Randy Marsh. Hey how about some weed? Well I hate to tell ya pal, there's no weed in Hell.

**Randy:** I loved you in 'Caddyshack'!

**Rodney Dangerfield:** And I loved you when you weren't a dick!

**Randy:** How do you know me when you've been dead before I opened the farm?!

**Rodney Dangerfield:** We watch the news, Jerk! Oh yeah, we forgot to mention, there's News in Hell.

**Freddie Mercury enters the bar.**

**Randy:** Oh my God! Freddie Mercury!

**Freddie Mercury (To Randy):** You're not the champion, my friend.

**Satan (Over the PA System):** _Could the following proceed to the Torture Floor? Randy Marsh. Thank You._

**Randy leaves, but is worried.**

**Randy: **H'oh, boy.

* * *

**Torture Floor. Randy is being tied to chains all around his limbs.**

**Randy:** So, what's happening here?

**Heath Ledger:** You're just going to stretch your arms and legs.

**He tightens them.**

**Peter Cushing:** You may torture when ready.

**John Wayne:** Fill his hands, you son of a bitch!

**Adam West:** Happy Torturing, Old Chum.

**Heath Ledger starts the process, Randy screaming in agony.**

* * *

**Later, Randy is recovering from the experience. Carrie Fisher appears.**

**Carrie Fisher:** Randy Marsh, you never should've started a drug farm. You know what drugs did to me? They killed me!

**Randy:** But weed is legal.

**Carrie Fisher:** Wait till you see Britain!

**Randy:** Weed's illegal in Britain?

**Carrie Fisher:** Yep.

**Randy leaves. He bumps into Satan.**

**Randy:** Can you send me back to Earth?

**Satan: **No! You deserve to stay here, after everything you've done!

**Randy: **But I really miss my wife, hugging her. What should I hug now?

**Bea Arthur: **Go hug a landmine!

**Randy: **Look Satan. If you send me back, I promise I'll never open another drug farm!

**Satan: **Dude, you're dead!

**Randy: **But you've got the power to send me back. Why do you always send Kenny back?

**Satan: **Because he and I are friends. You and me are not! My god, you're a pain in the ass! Right, that tears it! I'm sending you to Heaven so you can't bother me!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heaven. Randy appears. Saddam Hussain walks up to him**

**Saddam Hussain:** Hey Guy. Wanna rub my nipples?

**Randy:** Oh, hell no.** (Walks up to John Lennon of 'The Beatles') **Is there a way out of Heaven? I wanna continue my business.

**John Lennon:** No buddy. Your farm was burnt to the ground by Bryan Cranston and Aaron Paul. I miss Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney and George Harrison, though.

**George Harrison:** I'm right here!

**Prince:** Tell me. Weren't you a Geologist before?

**Randy:** I was.

**Charles Darwin:** I think you should go back to that job. And don't ask why God accepted me into heaven. I blasphemed the churches with my theories of evolution. **(Holds up a Toxodon skull)**

**Randy:** Oh, that's it! I'm going down there to give 'em a piece of my mind!

**God:** Fine. You can go.

**Randy gets reincarnated... as a rock.**

**Randy:** Well this sucks.

**Sharon comes along and sees Randy is now a rock.**

**Sharon:** Well this rocks.

**Randy:** Aww come on Sharon. How did you know I'm a rock?

**Sharon:** You still smell like weed.

**Randy:** Oh, yeah. How long was I dead for?

**Sharon:** About one and a half months.

**Randy:** That short? Hey, can you take me to your place? Well because I'm a rock and I won't have anywhere to go!

**Sharon:** Uh, no.

**She takes off her wedding ring and throws it at him.**

**Randy:** Aww come on. Please Sharon, just let me see my children!

**Sharon:** I have no husband.

**She leaves; Randy pouts.**

**TV Announcer:** _We'll be back with 'One for the ladies' after these messages._

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**TV Announcer:** _We now return to 'PC Babies'. Sorry, wrong show. We now return to 'One for the Ladies'._

**Sharon:** Being a single mother has its benefits, but the only downside is I'm getting the attraction of many men.

**Roger:** So, I heard your husband is no longer around. Would you be interested in somebody whose wife isn't around?

**Sharon:** No thanks. I'm good.

**Roger:** Aww come on. I promise my son will put the toilet seat down.

**Sharon: (Sniffs him)** You've been having a fling with Cartman's mom haven't you?

**Roger:** Yes.

**Sharon:** So, no thanks to that offer.

**Roger: (Droops his head)** OK.

* * *

**Heaven. Randy has returned, but he's still a rock.**

**Randy:** Come on God. Can you revive me as something else?

**God:** No, you bastard.

**Randy:** Aww come on! I can't just sit here and expect someone to pick me up. Couldn't you just turn me into a fly or a dog or a towel? Specifically my wife's towel.

**God:** You pervert. I won't forget when you jacked off to Paula Deen.

**Randy:** Can you please just make me a fly?

**God:** You want me to turn you into Jeff Goldblum?

**Randy:** No. Just a regular fly or a dog would do.

**God:** Okay, here goes.

* * *

**Randy is now a fly. He starts flying around. He sees something brown walking down the street.**

**Randy:** Oh look. Some fascinating Shit!

**He flies towards it. The Shit is moving, because it's Mr. Hankey.**

**Mr. Hankey:** How am I supposed to fix my reputation? **(Notices Randy)** Hey! Buzz off! **(Begins swatting)**

**Randy:** Mr. Hankey. It's me, Randy Marsh

**Mr. Hankey:** Randy?! What happened to you?!

**Randy:** I died in a freak accident, and was reincarnated as a fly.

**Mr Hankey:** Gosh. That doesn't sound swell.

**Randy:** It's not all bad. I can watch the couples' having sex without them knowing it.

**Mr. Hankey:** Is there anything I can do?

**Randy:** No, I just want to go home.

**Randy flies off. He arrives at the Marsh Residence after seeing the ruins of Tegridy Farms. He lands on Stan's window.**

**Randy:** Stan, can you tell your mother I'm-

**He sees the bed moving, and on top of it, Stan and Wendy are making love.**

**Randy:** Attaboy Stan.

**Mr. Hankey shows up.**

**Mr. Hankey:** Oh gosh. Are they fucking?

**Randy:** Yep, and it's great.

**Mr. Hankey:** Aren't they young?

**Randy:** It doesn't matter if they love each other. Look at my boy, pounding her pussy and feeling her ass. I'm going to try and get a better seat.

**Mr. Hankey:** That does seem kind of perverted.

**Mr. Hankey leaves to try fix his reputation, leaving Randy to expand his proboscis.**

**Randy:** Yeah son! Oh shit. Was that out loud?

**Stan:** Wendy, did you hear something?

**Wendy:** Hear what? Other than your balls slapping against my labia?

**Stan:** Yeah. I heard a buzz.

**Randy:** Stan, be a man and continue to ignore everything! And also continue fucking your girlfriend.

**Stan:** Or just my inner voice. I haven't ejaculated yet.

**He resumes pounding Wendy, and both are moaning again.**

**Randy (Turns to the camera):** This is the hottest shit I've ever seen.

**Stan:** I can seriously hear someone talking.

**Wendy (In between Stan's thrusts):** Probably... just... your... imagin... nation!

**Both emit deep gasps, Wendy's legs shudder, and Stan pushes with all his might, their eyes closed. Once he opens them, he pulls out and disposes of the rubber.**

**Randy:** Attaboy Stan.

**Wendy:** I can hear it now. Ah! A Fly! **(She covers her breasts)** Kill it Stan!

**Stan puts his boxers on, grabs a baseball bat and advances towards the fly.**

**Randy:** Don't you kill me or you're grounded son!

**Stan:** Dad?! **(He faints)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Later**

**Stan opens his eyes, and Wendy is looking over him; she now has a bra and panties on.**

**Stan:** Aren't you a lovely sight to wake up to?

**Wendy:** Here.

**She gives him a glass of water. Stan takes a sip.**

**Stan:** Thanks babe. So what happened?

**Wendy:** You fainted.

**Stan:** I know that.

**Wendy:** Your father's been reincarnated as a fly.

**Randy:** Hey son.

**Stan:** You abandoned us for a drug farm! How can I ever forgive you after everything you've done?!

**Randy:** Aww come on Stan. By the way, how long have I been dead?

**Stan:** A very long time.

**Randy:** And what do you mean by a very long time?

**Stan:** 3 months now, since the freak accident.

**Randy:** And you're fucking your girlfriend at this age! Nice. Anyway who's Mom dating now?

**Stan:** Aaron Paul.

**Randy:** Holy Shit!

**Stan:** Yeah. And he's a better Dad than you.

**Aaron Paul comes in.**

**Aaron Paul:** Kids, please put your clothes on.

**Sharon comes in and she and Aaron Paul start getting kissy-faced. Randy leaves.**

* * *

**Hell. Randy is talking to Satan.**

**Randy:** Satan, Aaron Paul had taken my place as man of the house. And my own biological son says he's a better dad than I am.

**Satan:** What do you want me to about it? At least Aaron played a likeable drug dealer. Anyway Marsh. I'm not helping you.

**Randy:** I want to be a better father, on the same level as Hank Hill, and far from Peter Griffin.

**Satan:** Fuck you!

**God:** I'm agreeing with Satan on this one.

**Jesus:** And I and the super best friends don't wanna help you.

* * *

**Back on the surface.**

**Aaron Paul:** Oh hey a fly.

**Randy:** Don't you kill me Aaron Paul.

**Aaron Paul:** Whoa! Bitch. That is dope. Wait a minute I'm not high.

**Randy:** You're goddamn right.

**Randy flies over to Kyle's house, and sees his bedroom door has 'Do Not Disturb' on it.**

**Randy:** I wonder why.

**He squeezes under the door and sees why: Kyle is having a threeway with Bebe and Heidi. While Kyle has his manhood inside Heidi, she and Bebe are making out and fondling with each other's breasts.**

**Randy:** Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about. **(Starts stroking the goose, which is his proboscis)**

**Mr. Hankey:** Gosh. Everyone's fucking at a young age.

**Randy:** Mr. Hankey, how is this fixing your reputation?

**Mr. Hankey:** Oh, right.

**He leaves.**

**Bebe:** Did you hear something?

**Heidi:** Hear what?

**Bebe:** That voice.

**Heidi:** Ah! A Fly! Shoo! Shoo!

**Bebe:** Kyle! Get rid of it!

**Kyle:** Not to fear ladies. I'll kill this fly faster than when Roger Moore killed that snake in 'Live and Let Die'!

**Bebe:** Who's Roger Moore?

**Heidi:** He was James Bond, for 7 consecutive films.

**Bebe:** Oh. Well, I prefer Daniel Craig.

**Kyle is about to kill the fly, but stops short of striking it.**

**Kyle:** Wait, weren't you Stan's dad?!

**Randy:** Yeah.

**Kyle:** Let me guess; you were reincarnated as a fly.

**Randy:** Uh huh.

**Kyle:** Mr. Marsh?

**Randy:** Yeah?

**Kyle:** Were you watching me, Heidi and Bebe engage in our threesome?

**Clyde (From the window):** Damn, my ex is uncultured.

**Heidi:** Clyde! What are you doing with that camera? You weren't... filming us, were you?

**Clyde:** Yes.

**Bebe:** Clyde! Gimme that camera, so I can wreck it!

**Bebe advances towards the window and opens it. Clyde jumps down with the camera, and runs off.**

**Bebe:** Don't think you're off the hook Clyde! You're dead!

**Randy (Laughing):** Boy, that's fucking hilarious!

* * *

**Evening News.**

**Tom Thompson:** Tonight's top story; South Park youth are having sex, and we think it's cool.

**Mr. White:** Well we don't think it's cool. But nobody cares what we think. Even when our son died, no one cared for us because we supported our president. Everyone, Donald Trump is a god!

**Randy:** Shut the fuck up! God! Every time with you! You think you're better than everybody! Fuck! Go slit your wrist!

**Mr. Black:** What are you gonna do? Dress up as the Klu Klux Klan?

**Mr. White:** We might do.

**Suddenly Mr. White's head gets blown off.**

**And it was by Ryan Reynolds dressed as Deadpool.**

**Ryan Reynolds:** You're welcome South Park.

**Tom:** Also, local 17 year old Clyde Donovan was filming a threesome in the Broflovski residence, and when local girl Bebe Stevens caught him filming, he fled, leaving only his pants and underpants behind.

**Clyde:** They weren't mine. Honestly.

**Officer Barbrady (Holding up Clyde's pants and underwear):** Well, the tag clearly says C Donovan.

**Clyde:** No that stands for Clark Donovan.

**Barbrady:** Who's Clark Donovan?

**Clyde:** He's my father's cousin.

**Roger:** I don't even have a cousin named Clark.

**Clyde:** Okay, I admit it. I was watching a threesome.

**Roger:** Clyde Donovan, you're grounded! And put some pants on!

**Clyde: **But I want the girls to see my junk. Hey Millie. What do you think?

**Flashes his dick at her. Millie looks disgusted and runs off.**

**Randy:** Wow things got weird after I died.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A familiar grinding sound is heard. The TARDIS appears, and Christopher Lloyd pops his head out.**

**Christopher Lloyd:** Randy!

**Randy:** Christopher Lloyd?! Why are you in the TARDIS?

**Christopher Lloyd:** I lost the DeLorean.

* * *

**A cutaway shows Tom Baker with the DeLorean.**

**Seth MacFarlane: **Don't make me sue you!

**Cutaway Ends.**

* * *

**Christopher Lloyd:** Your death was never supposed to happen. Or was it? I don't know. But young children having sex was never meant to happen!

**Randy:** What made young children have sex?

**Christopher Lloyd:** I don't know. Maybe the answer lies on the day when Bryan Cranston and Aaron Paul burnt down your farm.

**Randy:** And what happened to Towelie?

**Christopher Lloyd:** He went into Rehab.

**Randy:** Great Scott.

**Christopher Lloyd:** Now come Randy, there's no time! Get in the TARDIS. And I'll revert you back into a human!

**Randy buzzes into the TARDIS, and the door closes.**

* * *

**TARDIS Interior. Randy is a human again. He looks at his fingers.**

**Randy:** Wow! It feels good to be human.

**Christopher Lloyd:** Yes it does. Now we're landing approximately 5 minutes before the farm bursts into flames.

**The farm bursts into flames. Randy has the Patrick face from 'The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'.**

**Christopher Lloyd:** I meant 5 seconds. Must've miscalculated.

**Randy:** You think!

**He steps out of the TARDIS, watching as his business turns to ashes. Aaron Paul notices Randy.**

**Aaron Paul:** Hey everyone! It's the original owner of the farm! Let's lynch him!

**Breaking Bad Fans:** Yeah!

**Christopher Lloyd:** Gotta go fast!

**He jumps into the TARDIS and abandons Randy.**

**Randy:** No wait! Come back! Well, I guess I'm on my own.

**A Benny-Hill chase ensues, with the Fans, Aaron Paul and Bryan Cranston chasing Randy.**

**Tom Baker shows up in the DeLorean.**

**Tom Baker**: Get in! **(Randy enters the DeLorean)** Now let's try and stop young people from having sex shall we?

**They arrive at the Marsh Residence, just in time to witness Shelly and Kevin have sex.**

**Randy:** No, not my daughter, and poor kid's brother!

**Tom Baker:** We're too late. Want a jelly baby?

**Randy:** Sure.

**David Tennant shows up in the time machine from 'Timeless'.**

**David Tennant:** Don't worry. I will stop young people from having sex and I do need your help. This will definitely not miscalculate.

**Matt Smith then shows up.**

**Matt Smith:** Let them have sex. They love each other, and who cares about age? Remember they're using Gladiator condoms?

**David Tennant:** Have you not noticed that crack in time right next to the SoDoSoPa district?

**Matt Smith walks over to SoDoSoPa, and sure enough, there's a crack.**

**Matt Smith:** Not to worry, this tape will seal that crack.

**He gets out duct tape. The tape disappears and its existence is forgotten.**

**David Tennant:** None of this would've happened if you stayed dead Randy.

**Randy:** No. Christopher Lloyd said when Bryan Cranston and Aaron Paul blew up my farm and burnt my crops, it caused young people to have sex.

**David Tennant:** But why? What ingredient was in that weed to cause young people to have sex?

**Matt Smith:** If I'm correct. Hormones.

**Randy:** ENOUGH! I should be dead! God! Send me back to Hell where I belong!

**David Tennant:** Randy. We can stop your son from having sex at a young age. Do you wanna redeem yourself? Have your son look at you and say, "that's my Dad"?

**Randy:** No. My dad was right. I was an accident. And I shouldn't have existed in the first place. So please, send me back to Hell.

**David Tennant:** Everyone's put on Earth for a reason Randy. You maybe have screwed up God knows how many times. But it's about time you redeem yourself. You're the only one who can stop Bryan and Aaron from making your son have underage sex. Come on. Do you wanna be on your bed fucking your wife? Have your son and daughter look up to you? And your Dad will finally give you respect? Do you want that?

**Randy:** Yes. But I will sacrifice the farm for my family.

**David Tennant:** Well come on. Let's stop Bryan and Aaron. Allon-sy!

**Randy manages to stop them, and get the respect of his family back. They decide to sell the farm and move back to South Park. Now Stan and Shelly look up to, and now love Randy, and he and Sharon get their marriage back on track, by having sex in their bed.**

* * *

**All is well, but still, Randy couldn't stop Stan and Wendy from having sex. But, what the heck. It was their decision to go through with it, not his.**

**The Marshes are having a board games night, when Christopher Lloyd suddenly appears; he has the DeLorean back.**

**Christopher Lloyd:** Randy. I just came here to tell you to not go to Burger King tomorrow.

**Randy:** Okay then. I'll just go to KFC.

**Christopher Lloyd:** Good.

**He leaves. ****Randy goes to KFC the next day, happy to be alive again. 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen starts playing.**

**The End**


End file.
